Lotus Flowers
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: AU - When Poseidon hears the seas cry, he rushes to his eleven year old son's aid, but there are some things even Gods can't fix. He leaves Percy at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, in the hopes of protecting him from the world. But when a new prophecy comes to light, things have to change. Whether it's for better or for worse, only time will tell. Injury/hurt!Percico/Nicercy
1. Chapter 1

**Lotus Flowers**

 **Chapter 1 - Two Parts Underwater**

Summary: AU - When Poseidon hears the seas cry, he rushes to his eleven year old son's aid but some things even Gods can't fix. He leaves Percy at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, it the hopes of protecting him from the world. But when a new prophecy comes to light, things are have to change. Whether it's for the better or worse, only time will tell.

Warnings: Swearing and gore.

 **...**

Dark clouds seeping with malice, swirled and churned. A reverberant clanking sound resonated from the skies. Much like a huge anvil was being repeatedly thrown across the corridors of Olympus, smashing everything in its path. The Stygian heavens flared with branched sterling lightning. Hissing and protesting against their prison in the sky, which they had been shackled to since the beginning of time.

To say Zeus was miffed with his older brothers was an understatement. The King of Olympus was infuriated, but even with such an impressive loss of temper, he couldn't take his rage out on the God's of Sea and Death.

For as simple and complex as the situation appeared, he too had broken their oath. The promise the three made, to sire no more demigod children, had been presumptuous at best. His conceited plan never remotely stood a chance.

The rise and fall of his idea to prevent an unfortunate repeat of history, appeared before him in the tattered form of five teenage demigods and a Cyclops. Zeus rubbed his forehead in fatigue, now with the great prophecy coming to light, all the pieces seemed to be falling into place.

If events had played out differently, he would have no reason to have been angered by Poseidon. A half Cyclops offspring was perfectly within the law he had set. But Apollo's oracle had given him justification for otherwise. The searing knowledge that the Sea God had sired a demigod child, be it boy or girl, held little relevance. That fact this child existed and their presence hidden from the Zeus enraged him to Tartarus and back. Not only had Poseidon sat looking so smugly on his thrown for all these years. Especially, when it came to attention that Zeus had broken his oath in both Greek and Roman forms to have Thalia and Jason. Then also following by the discovery of Hades' act of conceiving and hiding Nico, Bianca and Hazel.

But Poseidon also taken the self righteous aura of being the only one of the three to stay loyal to their oath, reminding his brothers and the Olympic council whenever he got the opportunity.

Zeus glanced over to his older brother, the Sea God was agitated to say the least. Knuckles having turned white form gripping his thrown too tight, and hair more unruly than usual. Apart from those outward signs, Poseidon had kept a blank demeanour, making a huge effort to school his features. Portraying very little of his inner turmoil of emotions. Zeus sighed, his brother always seemed to care more deeply for his offspring than the other habitants of Olympus.

The Sea God was tracking every wisp of conversation with his eyes, but that did not stop his gaze resting every so often to Hades. His behaviour only caused Zeus to conclude the God of Death knew about Poseidon's mortal child. The possibility still stood to end the demigod's life, as unlikely as that may be, if the council moved to eliminate the child he doubted Poseidon would give up their location willingly. Perhaps Hades would tell? The two never really got on, or had anything particular in common. As the cards stood, this demigod was too much trouble for their worth.

 **...**

Zeus was about to speak when Hera grabbed his hand and their eyes met. He was taken back by the unspoken plea hidden deep in those hazel orbs. His wife was the Goddess of marriage, and worrying about the fates of children would generally be Hestia's job. But of course Zeus understood her motives. Even if his wife would not often show her caring sensitive side, for Hades forbid never let it be known Lady Hera _actually_ had emotions, he knew she would never happily see an innocent child put to death.

The goddess straighten out in her seat, satisfied Zeus had gotten the message. She had remained true, even when her unfaithful dog of a husband had cheated on her, not once but twice in this century. With the same mortal woman to conceive two of the demigods standing before the council. Their continued existence was not just a testimony of her own stalwartness, but truly her ability to not condemn those who were not to blame. For what say do children have in their parents actions to bring them into this world? The hardships they face from their birthright and monsters they battle, could be considered punishment enough for their parents mistakes. Besides being in Poseidon's favour always held its benefits.

Zeus sighed again, there was no reason to remain angry at his brother. One child in comparison to the two himself and three Hades had sired seemed quite insignificant. More so, in realising to hide this demigod, they are unaware of their heritage and powers, untrained and unprepared. The easiest way to hide his child from the Gods and their world, would be to hide who they really were. Zeus smirked inwardly, after all how powerful could this ignorant, inexperienced demigod really be?

The throne room continued to buzz with discussions, arguments and theories on the child's phantom existence, even the demigods whispered ideas amongst themselves.

"Brother." Zeus turned to address the Sea God, "I ask how to managed to hide this child of yours from us for so long?"

Poseidon gave a small unsure smile, laced with the pride of fooling not only Olympus, but also every monster that walks the earth. "Zeus, as much as I would enjoy gloating, I will see the decision this council makes before I reveal something so important."

Zeus went to argue, but the thought of Hera beside him caused his tone to stay steady. No good would come from starting a fight with Poseidon, and the God of the Skies had a sneaking suspicion both his brothers had some sort of temporary truce. If his actions today lead to another war, it would ultimately be their children who suffered most. No wonder Hera was so desperate for him to keep his temper and outrage for being humiliated in check.

"Very well, brother. I believed it's time to see what exactly that entails."

Poseidon gave a weary nod, showing the facade of being ready to accept the uncertain outcome.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared, his thunderbolt crackling by his side.

The room fell confessionally quiet. Last second words turned to ash in mouths, and nervous glances were shared by all.

"My fellow Gods and Goddesses you have had your chance to persuade or be persuaded on the fate on Lord Poseidon's child. Should this council move to allow the demigod to live, the five before you along with two others of their choice will fulfil the oracle's prophecy to rescue and bring back the demigod. But if not, and the council sees it fit, this child will be executed for their continued existence."

Zeus paused, he saw Poseidon shake from the corner of his eye, the roar of the sea echoed dimly in the room. The worried and frighten looks on his children's faces for their lost cousin, made the king of Olympus hesitate in his decrement.

"Then Hades will send the Minotaur to serve as final judgement. All those in favour for that latter raise your hands."

The throne room radiated with Zeus' overpowering voice. Eyes shot over to Athena as she unwaveringly raised her hand. Apollo sent her a questioning look, but all realised it was too much to ask the Goddess of Wisdom to get over her hatred for Poseidon. Her wake was followed by Ares and Dionysus, who pitted themselves against the God of the Sea, one in spite and one for the laugh.

Zeus opened his mouth to speak when Artemis' steady voice filled the room. "I have a question for Poseidon," she said ignoring all mannerisms, "before I cast my vote."

Thalia and Bianca looked up to the leader of the huntresses, knowing full well what she would ask before the others caught on.

"Tell me now, is this child a boy or a girl?" She asked coolly.

Poseidon struggled with himself for a moment, he didn't have to answer but not answering in itself was the biggest give away. He sighed, "a boy, Lady Artemis."

The Goddess of the Hunt lived up to her man-hating reputation, lifting her hand. Huffing in disappointment, she turned to avoid Thalia and Bianca's accusing eyes in the process. Poseidon scowled, just because she managed to sink her claws into the daughters of Zeus and Hades, did not mean she would be allowed to take his child into her hunt. That is, if he'd been a girl.

A smile crossed Athena's face. Four votes were not enough to disillusion the council, she was now under no mirage she could win the verdict. But still, it was enough to make the others register the mixture and unbalance in their opinions towards another offspring of the Big Three.

"Noted, please raise your hand for the child's survival."

Poseidon's hand tentatively rose, the whole ideal had rested heavily on his shoulders. Causing an all out disagreement between himself and Lady Amphitrite's jealously, when she couldn't decide exactly how she felt towards the legacy of her husband's latest betrayal. However, now the lines of worry were being plastered over by relief. With just four votes to beat, he was almost in the clear.

On instinct, Thalia had to grab Jason's wrist to stop the blonde from raising his hand in panic. Aphrodite beamed as Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and herself followed in the Sea God's lead, and the council was overruled. She was more than eager to meet this new son of Poseidon, children of the Sea were naturally as good, or if not better looking than some of her own offspring. Absentmindedly she wondered if that had anything to do with the way she came to exist. Rising from the sea foam, and whatnot. The Goddess of Love bit her lower lip in anticipation, day-dreamily picturing a young, lean man with eyes that clash somewhere between green and blue.

"Soooo..." She drawled as casually as possible. "How old is he?"

Poseidon looked over at Aphrodite, and winked. "Twelve, he's too young for the prophecy, and too young for you." He turned to Athena next, "and you tell your offspring to keep their distance. They may look but they're not allowed to touch."

The Goddess of Wisdom spattered in shock and slowly rose from her thrown, a deep rage laced her strong features. " _Why you_ , my children would never associate-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed, too tired for their petty squabble. His daughter quickly sunk back down to her seat, quite possibly more miffed at Poseidon, than her father had been at the beginning of the meeting.

 **...**

Nico stilled and stood wide eyed in shock. Just like himself there was another demigod who didn't qualify for the great prophecy. After Thalia and Bianca had chosen to join Artemis' huntresses, Jason and Hazel had been left to battle for first place. Of course, Hazel couldn't have been less bothered about the position for Hero of Olympus, that was just her nature. But it left Jason on top, and Zeus had been extremely big headed about his son's title. The son of Hades had been surprised, to say the least, at the King of the God's decision to allow Poseidon's son to walk freely. Knowing full well he _could_ of been a threat to Jason's standing. But he wondered if that choice had been influenced by Lady Hera.

Since Bianca's joined the huntresses, he's been pushed aside, by his father and camp alike, in favour of either Hazel or Jason. Nico was lucky his sister, cousins and half-sister were so stead fast loyal to carry on involving him in their lives. There are a few campers both Greek and Roman, who weren't put off by his freaky emo, _'I'm a kid of death'_ style. But those people were few and far between. For once they'd be someone like himself, albeit a bit younger, as Nico was just turning thirteen. Someone who everyone would ignore, because they weren't special enough to be a part of some stupid, mundane, pointless prophecy. Someone who, for the soul reason of not being powerful enough, would be shoved to the side. There would be some initial excitement about a new child of the big three, but that will soon die away.

But to give credit, where credit's due, neither Hades nor Persephone completely ignored him. The two Gods showed him love and affection, like nothing he'd felt since the ghost memories of his mother. But they looked at Hazel in a different way, there was more pride in his father's eyes, more respect. And for all the life, and death, in Nico he just couldn't understand why. What did he lack, that Hazel had? He was more powerful, more naturally skilled with his demigod powers. So even though, Hazel and Jason, and even Thalia in her own way, have shown him nothing but love. He just wanted someone else to understand, and his new cousin may just be the one person in this world to relate.

Perhaps he could teach the Sea prince how to play mythomagic, maybe he already knew about the game and collect himself? Jason kinda sucked and although beating the son of Zeus was both satisfying and good entertainment, winning all the time soon lost its meaning. His hand slipped into his jacket pocket, the rough edge of cards, tightly bound by an elastic band, rubbed against his fingertips. Nico smiled to himself, he'd show his cousin the ropes. Introduce him to the world mortals don't see, teach him to fight monsters, and be there for him when no one else will.

Zeus' deafening voice pulled the Ghost King from his thoughts.

"Alright, with eight votes to four, the council moves to see the rescue of Poseidon's son. May he be brought back to Camp Half-Blood under the supervision of the four demigods before us and two of their companions. Now, I ask you directly, for whom have you chosen?"

Hazel respectfully stepped forward to address the God, "Lord Zeus, we have decided to take Leo Valdez and Piper McLean on this quest, to fight alongside us and find Lord Poseidon's lost son."

Aphrodite gasped in approval, smiling as she turned to look at Hephaestus, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I accept your decision and pray the Fates may be on your side." Zeus answered.

Nico looked at the Sea God and then his father questioningly, something's was off in the tone of Zeus' reply. As if those words were true, but not the entirety of the truth. The son of Hades, straighten his stance, his black sneakers, skinny jeans and t-shirt fitted nicely alongside his dark brown jacket with the furry hoodie. Perfect for hiding in the shadows and snooping around Olympus for more information later.

"And pray tell, where on earth have you hidden your sea spawn all these years?"

Poseidon shot a dirty look at Athena, "one place my dear, where you would be too stupid to consider looking."

Her grey eyes darken murderously, she wasn't in the mood for her intellect to be mocked or questioned.

Appearing gleeful at his successful attempt to crawl under Athena's skin, the Sea God nodded at Zeus and turned to the four demigods and Cyclops. "The Lotus hotel and casino."

Nico froze. _Why there of all places?_ It was obvious now he thought about it. The shared glances between his father and the Sea God, the agitation and almost hesitation when revealing his son's age. His cousin was trapped, probably without even realising, in the most dangerous casino on earth. But does that mean they were both at the Lotus hotel together at some point? Had they already met and he couldn't remember?

"How long?" Hermes piped up, who for the majority of the meeting had been uncharacteristically quiet.

A sadness crept into Poseidon's eyes, and his face fell as if reliving some dreadful memory. "A little over five years," he said solemnly, "just as Hades decided to remove his children from their, errrr, care." He hesitated. "I must ask the for the council's understanding," Poseidon said wearily, breathing a shallow sigh. "I have not only broken my oath, just like my brothers, but I also interfered."

"Punishment, I call-"

"Quiet Athena!" The Goddess of Love screeched, "I want to hear the whole story." She glared at the other Goddess while perching on the edge of her thrown.

Poseidon nodded and continued. "Her name was Sarah and I loved her very dearly. But she was only mortal, and after realising her child's heritage, she did only what she thought was right by her son. She married a man so foul, he could hide my son's scent from any monsters that crossed their paths."

The Sea God sighed, his eyes lost in pain. "I had no idea, I had seen neither of them since his birth. But one night, when the sea raged not in anger or hate, but in fear. I knew it not to be Triton or Amphitrite. The closer I went the louder those terrified cries became, and even after never hearing my son's voice before, I could tell it was him."

"So then what?" Aphrodite pushed.

"I did what any of you would have done," Poseidon answered strongly, and not one soul in that room wasn't shocked to see the God of the Sea's eyes shine with tears. "I went to my son, I went to fight away whatever monster was causing my child so much fear and pain and heartbreak. But I guess, some monsters are just human."

He took another shaky breath to steady himself, and even Athena with all her malice for her uncle looked prepared to comfort the broken God. "There was so much blood, just... Just everywhere. I had no idea mortals could bleed so much. By the time I reached her side she had passed from this world. She was already cold to my touch. I'd lost her all because some drunken bastard had thought he was clever cutting her up with a broken glass bottle."

Poseidon face darken and something flickered in the God's eyes that would have caused Kronos to back away with uncertainty. "His last moments were long and agonising."

"With a one way ticket to the deepest depths of Tartarus," Hades smirked. "Even after all our disagreements, when barnacle beard told me the story and begged me to allow that mortal woman safe passage to Elysium, I don't think Persephone would have forgiven me if I'd refused."

Poseidon lifted his head and offered his younger brother a weak smile in gratitude. His posture had slouched forward as his elbows had come to rest on his legs, while his hands were clasped tightly together.

"So you knew." Athena stated knowingly.

Nico arched an eyebrow, so she had realised as well that her two uncles were in this together, with a little sideline help from the Goddess of Spring.

"Why did you not inform us?" Zeus questioned, raising his voice.

"Because you never asked." Hades replied flatly, "when have any of you ever bothered to pop into the underworld for a little chat? Hmmmm."

His rhetorical question was met only with silence, and avoiding glances. "That's what I thought, at least Poseidon visits every once in a while, even if all he does is tease me and insult my preferences in interior design."

"Well, you have to admit uncle it's a bit eccentric." Apollo half-heartedly joked.

Aphrodite cleared her throat. "This is all well and good, Hades." She was the first to face the God of Death, "but you know I wouldn't be seen dead down there with all the dirt and rotten, ermm, things." She added disdainfully. "I want to know what happened with Poseidon's son."

The God of the Sea looked at the Goddess, despite most preconceptions the woman really did have her own way with words. He choked back his breath. Once he told them, he wouldn't have to tell them again. Just once and it was over.

He took a deep breath. "I can still hear my son's cries echo through the sea. I could feel his fear and sense the cold shock. I searched that entire cramped, shoddy apartment until I found him backed into a corner under the kitchen table. Just a few feet from his mother's body."

Everyone in the room were, by now, solely focused on Poseidon's retelling of the story.

"He didn't register my presence at first, just stared at his mother. And as I bent down by him, I could feel his emotions reflected in the sea. His desperation for Sarah to get up and tell him everything was going to be alright... But she wouldn't get up, she just continued to lay there, the last reserves of life seeping from her chest."

The God of the Sea shifted heavily in his seat, his eyes dark and lifeless re-watching those awful memories in his head.

"He didn't put up any resistance when I took him away," he continued quietly. "I can still remember as I lifted him up, his eyes locked into my own. They were feral, like some caged animal. By Tartarus, I hated you so much at that moment Zeus. I wanted to march all the way up to Olympus, and tear you apart piece by piece, then feed to Hades' hellhounds for your stupid law." He sighed. "But in the end... I really just hated myself for never interfering sooner. For not checking on my son's wellbeing in fear you would discover his existence, and strike him and his mother down."

It was second of his mouth moving without his brain thinking, without his temper or pride interfering that Zeus answered. "I'm sorry."

The whole room seemed to feel like having been struck by lightning. Each turning to the owner of that voice. Zeus sat with Hera grasping his wrist in her own idea of comfort. The King of the God's looked so generally, incomprehensible remorseful that his actions had brought his older brother such suffering and sorrow.

"It is in the past," Poseidon said softly, surprised himself at Zeus' confession. "I blindly believed Sarah would be alright on her own, the blame is mine alone to burden."

"I played my role in this too, Poseidon." Zeus spoke with the authority to match his title. "Let it not be send I am unable to take responsibility for my actions, no matter their outcome."

The God of the Sea nodded, knowing this is the closest thing he'd ever get to his younger brother admitting he was wrong.

"And then?" Athena questioned, sending a calculating look at the God. She needed to know all the facts, all the details to understand just where she stood in this situation. The opportunistic possibility flickered across her mind, to convince her father to abandon the law preventing the Gods seeing their kids, or at least change the conditions and boundaries of his decree.

Playing absently of her decision of how to approach such a delicate subject with her rival. And as much as she generally felt bad for her arch-nemesis, Athena's mind was already stratifying a scenario to work this newly discovered tragedy in all of their favours. Despite the warning glares Apollo, Hestia and Hermes were sending her way, Athena pushed forward.

"It's okay, just tell us how did you come to the decision to leave him at the Lotus Casino?" She trained her voice to sound sympathetic and understanding. Her eyes widen in shock, not for the fact Poseidon bought her act - hook, line and sinker - but that he seemed glad she wasn't using her usual ploy in trying to make him feel guiltier.

The Sea God took another heavy breath, "I carried him out of that place, while he to clung onto me for dear life. Even though he didn't know who I was. It was the middle of summer, but he shivered like he was cold inside. He must of witnessed all I could do... he watched his mother die at the hands of his stepfather and then the death of that bastard... And all he said was, was... _'thank you'_."

Realising his brother was having trouble finishing the story, Hades continued. "That's when he came to me. I told Poseidon how I had hidden my children from Zeus, but now the great prophecy had come to light I was already preparing to send Alecto to rescue them. He asked, begged for my favour, so as my three children checked out, Poseidon's son was checked in." The God of Death narrowed his eyes in thought. "The home of the Lotus Eaters has caused countless to forget themselves and stay ensnared in that web of lies and deceit. Poseidon felt this the most painless solution to save his son from the trauma and hurt of what he witnessed that night. Now after almost five years, if he kept eating the Lotus flowers I doubt he even remembers his mother's face."

Poseidon winced at the prospect.

Nico just left everything sink in, _because what in Hades?_ He thought he had it bad after his mother's death, but being dragged through Tartarus backwards would have be kinder than the fate his cousin had suffered. He wondered if maybe leaving him at the hotel would be a more compassionate solution.

"But he can't remain there." Hermes said, "I understand now, if the Lotus Eaters wise up they might try to use Lord Poseidon's son against us. If he's as powerful as it sounds, being able to create storms so young from just his emotions, the sooner he's rescued the better."

"I agree." Lady Hestia said as she crossed her legs, "there is no time to waste. The place he has been sent to stay has now become a treacherous prison. I suggest Hermes take the demigods back to Camp Half-Blood to prepare for their quest, and return the Cyclops back to Lord Poseidon's palace."

Zeus nodded in agreement. "Hermes go now."

The God of Messengers took no time in following his father's order, as he shifted into his mortal form.

"Hang on kiddies, dad's orders." He winked at Thalia, who looked like she was about to slap the Olympian male, but reconsidered when realising he was her free ride out of here.

"Let's just get this over with," she huffed dejectedly, but frowned as she saw Nico backed away.

"I can make my own way back," he said fading away into the shadows. The darkness cascaded around his body, before disappearing completely in thin black smoke. Sometimes, Thalia couldn't help but think it would be cool being a child of Hades instead.

Hermes shrugged, "Emo's made himself scarce, now it's your turn." Their departure was followed by the sound of fluttering wings, the other five were gone.

The twelve God and Goddesses allowed their eyes to drift back to Zeus.

Flicking her hair back, Athena carefully approached her calculated plan. "Father, I understand that as our King it has been down to you to make some difficult decisions in the past, even when we don't always understand how they will serve to benefit ourselves in the future. But I can't help but wonder if this could have all been avoided if the law had been different."

Apollo, and Ares caught on, mischievous smiles plastering their faces. They quickly masked their expression as Hera raised her eyebrow towards them.

"Now, I'm not saying we should completely abandon your law, father, just tweak it to some extent. Perhaps allow ourselves to visit our children more freely, but apply sanctions should we begin to lose sight of our duties. I can't help but feel complete isolation has been quite unhealthy in the long term. And now look what's become of the events brought about by this law. If I may be so bold, perhaps this is something to consider, father?" Athena finished hesitantly, wondering if today was the day, she finally stepped too far over the line.

Yet, no yell followed her request, no thunder pounded or lightning cracked. Just silence. And really in this situation, that response felt ten times more terrifying.

She wondered if Zeus had actually been listening to her careful crafted words, and then...

"...Maybe I was too hasty," sighed the God of the Skies. "As my advisor Athena, I shall take your counsel. From now on, Gods are still not permitted to directly interfere with their children unless the situation may be of mortal consequence, but may visit their children regularly at camp if they wish, as long as this does not interrupt their responsibilities."

Thunder clapped and lightning decorated the skies in silver branches.

The joyous and excited faces, looked from one another in a mixture of happiness, surprise and delight. Things were about to get more exciting from now on. Aphrodite took her chance to lean closer to Poseidon.

"So what's his name?" She asked curiously.

"It's Perseus Jackson. But he'd probably want you to call him Percy."

 **...**

* * *

Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lotus Flowers**

 **Chapter 2 - Whirlpools and Tidal-waves**

 **Notes: Thank you everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed! Your support keeps me inspired :)**

Summary: AU - When Poseidon hears the seas cry, he rushes to his eleven year old son's aid but some things even Gods can't fix. He leaves Percy at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, in the hopes of protecting him from the world. But when a new prophecy comes to light, things have to change. Whether it's for the better or for the worse, only time will tell.

Warnings: Swearing and gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

 **...**

 ** _Camp Boarders_**

The sky burned orange in the absence of the sun. Mutilated clouds lay scattered in the beginnings of dusk and stars were sneakily creeping into the heavens.

An eerie calmness had fallen over Camp Half-Blood. There was no laughing, no loud voices of hyperactive demigods, and no clashes of sword on sword. There wasn't even the sound of footsteps of campers slinking to each other's cabins.

Hazelnut eyes observed the lake from afar, absorbing every little detail. Dark waters settled, no longer possessing the will to sing, dance or share whispered secrets with the shore. An almost haunting allure hung around the boy resting just short of the shade formed by the forest boundary. His tousled dark brown hair appeared black in the lingering remains of sunlight. Tilting his head upwards, the son of Hades frowned at the abnormal nature of the lifeless, murky waters. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. After spending five years in the world of Gods, Goddess, demigods and monsters, he was well adjusted - all things considered. Truth be told, it didn't take genius to notice Poseidon distress echoed in the lake.

The God of the Sea had anxiously spent the last two days finishing off the finally touches to cabin #3, while the seven diligently prepared for their quest. Nico was yet to see the inside, but the outside was breathtaking. Rare and exotic corals now decorate the lower walls, while soft beach wood decked to overhang the lake. Tyson always seemed so fond of the sea orientated theme during his stays, the son of Hades supposed Poseidon believed Percy would appreciate it just as much. But now that the Cyclops was helping out in Atlantis, he spent little to no time at Camp. So perhaps Poseidon was reconstructing the cabin solely for his half-human son? Nico could only guess.

After staying a week away from the Camp, the son of Hades wondered if anything interested, beside the prophecy, had happened. Not that him really wanted to socialise, but the gossip was sometimes a nice change of pace.

Nico cursed under his breath, noticing as Annabeth Chase matched her way up to the Big House, closely followed by Luke Castellan. That girl, if anything, was persistent. Child of Athena or not. He let out an amused sigh, leave Chiron to deal with the displeased will they, won't they couple and warn them for the countless time not to interfere with the judgement of the Gods. The son of Hades didn't want to deal with her complaining at the unfairness of the situation, listen to her whine about how hard done by she was, or that this was her chance to prove she could do more than just stratify in a game of capture the flag. He doubted Chiron wanted to either.

Abruptly clouds above darken, swirling in a thunderous wake. The air crisped and fizzed with the feeling of static electricity, a sudden and (quite frankly) rather obnoxious boom resonated about the Camp. Nico craned his neck to get a conformational look at the usual suspect. Standing at lake's edge was none other than was Jason Grace.

A smirk lit the son of Hades face and he pushed himself up onto his feet. "What are you doing here, Superman?!"

The blonde turned, spotting the hazelnut eyed boy and stalked over to the forest. "Do I ever need a reason to visit my favourite Greek Camp? Why, Neeks, is that so suspicious?" He replied, faking a dejected look and meeting Nico's gaze. After a moment, Jason's posture stiffened instinctively and his tone turned serious. "Anyway, are you ready for this quest? Off to save our baby cousin." He mused.

The younger demigod hesitated. Would he ever be ready? Would be truly be okay with going back to Lotus? No, probably never. Nico offered a cheeky smile and changed topic faster than Aphrodite chases hot men.

"You realise being a son of Poseidon, he'll probably be more powerful than you."

A flicker of nervous curiosity sparked in Jason's eyes. "We'll see about that," he answered, offering a patented smirk and placing a steady hand on Nico's shoulder, guiding the both to the Big House. The Ghost King couldn't help but snigger at his cousin's obliviousness. The skies themselves spoke clearly, the words which Zeus had yet to say. Poseidon's son was a threat to Jason's title and standing. Plain and simple. Even if he was young and inexperienced, the tides of power struggles amongst demigods was about to shift. And although Nico at first had wanted Poseidon's son to be pushed aside like him, the thought of the entertainment Percy's presence would bring if he was in fact the true child of the prophecy. Well, that was worth tenfold compared to what he wanted before.

The son of Hades mused realising that without the attention of the council, the Sea's son probably would had suffered an electric end.

 **...**

A duplicate bronze trident rested against the back wall, half hidden in the evening's growing shadows. The personification and symbol of his powers seemed quite insignificant sitting idle in cabin three's bedroom. Sighing, Poseidon lent down to sit on one of the plain unoccupied beds. The clean white sheets ruffled under his weight.

Even with Zeus' change of heart, he still couldn't see his son until he arrived at the Camp. Being unable to intervene with their offspring, annoyed many of the Gods. Yet, most counted their blessings in the form of their newly acquired freedom of being able to openly visit their sons and daughters in the safety of the Greek or Roman abodes. But that was only half the story.

The Sea God dreaded to think about the burdens and hardships Percy would face in the future. Their first meeting hadn't been favourable or 'happy' in any aspects of those words.

Flashes of that night haunt Poseidon's mind in those moment he's alone. The blood, the blankness in his son's eyes, the raw emotions that stole the sea from his control. Once the seven returned from their quest, Poseidon hoped the events of that night had long been washed away from Percy's mind - wished so, anyway.

At least Sarah found happiness in Elysium. She had recently met a mortal called Paul, he was a kind soul and offered her a chance at love neither him or that monster could have given. As expected, she was heartbroken knowing she'd have to wait a life-time until she could see Percy again, but being with Paul seemed to make the notion a little more bearable.

Poseidon counted the seconds, minutes, hours until Percy would arrive at Camp and couldn't help but smirk at the Athena's daughter's face had dropped when she was told she didn't qualify for such an important quest. Never would he allow one of his enemy's offspring so close to his son. And certainty not on such an influential and critical task, simply so they could gain recognition and praise. Athena's girl could find another opportunity, because no matter how much she begged, Hades' daughter had already declared their choice in front of Zeus. Changing their decision now would not only be disrespectful, but infer a bad omen to the begging of the quest.

But this meant he himself would be unable to rescue Percy from the Lotus hotel, or interfere as they returned to the Camp. Poseidon had a sneaking suspicion Zeus would be keeping a close watch to make sure he did not influence the quest's outcome.

Officially speaking, it was in the hands of the Fates.

 **...**

 ** _Big House_**

The daughter of Athena could not look more dangerous if someone had questioned her intelligence. She stood in the middle activities coordinator's office, her arms crossed and blonde hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. Behind her, Luke lent on the doorframe, his schooled features were betrayed by the glint of interest he tried to hide from his eyes.

"Luke and I want to know the prophecy. Why can't we go? Are we just not good enough?" Annabeth spat in frustiontion.

"Annabeth, Luke, this is none of your-" Chiron began.

"I don't care, tell us why." She snapped and glanced at Luke, who nodded in agreement.

Chiron sighed. "Look, I understand you both wanted to go but the Gods have made their decision. I don't know why, but it is so. If you want an answer then ask Zeus."

The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes at his response and huffed. "Then at least tells us this second prophecy, _everyone_ knows Poseidon has a secret child, but what does this mean?"

Chiron sighed again. What was the harm is telling her? Neither of them were allowed to go - end of story. The Gods themselves had decreed and stood firmly in their judgement. But the within the week Dionysus will have leaked the prophecy unto the entire Camp and probably the Roman one too.

"Very well," he relented. "But know this. It is not your place to interfere with this new demigod. Poseidon has made it quite clear that neither Athena nor any of her children are to get too close to his son."

Luke sniggered as Annabeth's face contorted in disgust. "As if I would ever- how dare he- wait, so it is a boy?" She grinned slyly. "No wonder Artemis looked so miffed."

"Annabeth!" Scolded the centaur.

The blonde looked shocked for a second, but recovered quickly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just tell me, Chiron, please." She pleaded.

The centaur hoped he wouldn't live to regret this. Closing his eyes, with the words of the prophecy still ranging clearly in his head, he repeated all the Oracle had said.

 _"Where waters turn to death,_

 _And Hero's take their last breath,_

 _The fates of the sea's young will lie in one's hand,_

 _As two suffer a pain no mortal could withstand,_

 _Only seven of the many shall go on this quest,_

 _To change the consequences of one fool's villainous conquest."_

Finishing, Chiron opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The growing disappointment on Annabeth's face, had him wishing he hadn't told the thirteen year old in the first place.

"That's it?" She pouted. "Sounds stupid, I'm glad I'm not going now. Pretty boring, huh Luke?" The edge in her voice let both Luke and Chiron know she felt just the opposite.

"Yeah... Pretty boring..." The son of Hermes parroted in thought.

As the pair nodded respectfully and turned to leave, the centaur knew it would be lie to say the blank expression Luke wore as he walked didn't worry him. But for now, he had bigger things on his mind.

 **...**

Seated inside the Big House were the seven, Poseidon, and Chiron. Both Thaila and Bianca had said their short goodbyes to the other Huntresses and received Artemis' blessing despite the angry glares she sent the God of the sea's way. The memorable warning she gave as a parting gift to her uncle, informed quite clearly of the _unbearable_ _pain_ she would cause him if one of them was to get hurt. No one doubted she would carry through with her threat.

Chiron cleared his throat and watched as all the demigod exchanged a few last words. "We have reason to believe Lord Poseidon's son may be targeted by Kronos' followers." He stated solemnly.

The seven paled a little, that was the last thing they wanted to her before setting off.

"What? How?" Jason responded without thinking, causing Thalia to not-so-subtly elbow him in the side.

Poseidon answered in spite of the interruption. "The nymphs Hades' posted to keep an eye on Tarsus have noticed usually activity in the past few days, it can't wait any longer. Ready or not, the seven of you must get to Las Vegas."

Hazel looked uncertain, raising her hand to speak. "Nico isn't strong enough to shadow travel all of us there at once and Jason could only carry one or possible two of us if he flew. But even then, two of our strongest fighters would be exhausted."

Thalia looked ready to argue with Hazel last comment, but Piper cut her off. "Hazel's right, sir, the trip from here will take a little over three days by car. We risk turning up either too late or unprepared."

The sea God smiled slightly. "Do not worry, it's been arranged by Lady Hera. Apollo is to take you just beyond the lotus casino borders from there you'll make your own way inside and then back to Camp. Take this time try and gently introduce my son to our world."

The seven nodded. Duffle bags and rucksacks slung over their shoulders with supplies carefully packed and really to go.

"Any questions?" Asked Poseidon.

This time Jason raised his hand, like Hazel before him, to speak. "Is there any way to contact you, I mean I know we're not supposed to, but what if things go south?"

"Water." Poseidon replied firmly, "if anything goes wrong, call me through water and I'll answer."

Chiron stood, and the seven followed his lead.

"Then there's time to waste." Jason smirked, determination lighting his sky blue eyes. Thalia was beside him in seconds as they left through the door to find Apollo.

The other five turned leave. Nico was half-way out the door when Poseidon hand gently rested on his shoulder. He almost shadow travelled in shock, but he remained steady and turned to face the Sea God. Bianca gave him at questioning look but moved to leave when she realised Poseidon wished to speak to her brother alone.

"Nephew, I know we have never spoke many words to each other."

Nico huffed out a nervous laugh."Sir, this isn't really necessar-"

"Please Nico, I find I have so very few people who I can trust these days, I want you to promise me you'll bring my son here safely."

The son of Hades stiffed at the God's sincerity and plea. _Did he really have the choice to refuse?_ "I swear it on the River Styx."

"Thank you, Nico. You have my blessing." With that, the Sea God dispersed into thousands of water droplets and disappeared.

 **...**

"Alright younglings, all aboard! We're off to Las Vegas." Apollo practical sung as six of the seven climbed onto the sun-crafted chariot.

"Again," Nico said, smiling weakly. "I can make my own way."

"Sometimes I feel like you don't want to be with us," Leo joked.

Nico faked a laugh. "Do you need me to hold your hand or something, Leo?"

The son of Hephaestus blushed and poked his tongue at the Ghost King. "Haha, very funny, let's go then. We're see you there, Nico."

The situation was beginning to weigh down on all of them. Poseidon's son, Percy, was trapped in the casino with a high possibility of Kronos supporters, or the Lotus Eaters themselves, trying to use him for their own personal gain. This quest was going to be dangerous and risky for everyone involved. The son of Hades watched the chariot take off and waved goodbye, he'd be see them in a few minutes anyway.

Shadows wrapped around his body and Nico embraced the darkness. After all, it _was_ part of his domain.

 **...**

 ** _Las Vegas_**

Every step bred new fear in Nico's heart. Lotus Hotel and Casino stood dead ahead, the unmistakeable sign illuminated the night with striking gold and white letters. He hated this place and he was sure Bianca hated just as much. Looking back to his sister, the son of Hades was glad she had found comfort in holding Thalia's hand. But it did little to quiet the butterflies in his stomach. As the seven demigods reached the entrance, Nico failed to realise his whole body had been shaking until Leo placed a steady hand on his shoulder. The son of Hephaestus smiled brightly, but only because he had not met the monster living behind those walls. Above, regular lines and columns of white lights covered the underside of the artificial canopy, just as Nico remembered.

Written aboard the massive doorframe were the words:

 _'So much fun, you'll never want to leave.'_

Five years later, and the son of Hades could still recognise every distinct feature. Another, albeit much smaller, deep gold-coloured symbol of the Lotus flower was carved under those words. With so many bright, sparkly, expensive looking things, Las Vegas had a habit of attracting the unseen monsters he had become so familiar in fighting.

Nico straighten and brushed Leo off with a sharp nod. He was older, stronger and the most powerful child of Hades alive. The Lotus Eater's should be scared of him.

He smirked, striding up to the Casino doors and flung one open. The atmosphere immediately sparked to life, a vibe of unfathomable energy pulsed past him, and into the night. After all, this place had been built to lull in mortals. Though he would ever admit it, despite the monster inside this had been this place has a feeling of home closer than anything else Nico had the pleasure of experiencing.

He felt more relaxed. Welcome even.

But maybe that was only part of the trap. A web of lies and deceit grown by the Lotus Eaters. Nico hoped they would find his cousin quickly.

Smirking the Ghost King turned to the others. He instinctively recognised the uncertainty on Leo, Bianca and Piper's faces. While Hazel, Jason and Thalia seemed only more determined to rescue the defenceless younger cousin.

"This is the place?" Thalia questioned.

"Yeah," Bianca answered breaking from her thoughts. "Now remember the plan, check your watches as much as possible without drawing suspicion to yourselves."

"Don't eat anything, don't drink anything," Nico added. "Don't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary."

Jason nodded. "Okay, right, Thalia and I will scope out the top floors," he said with authority. "While Leo, and Piper use the green cash card to search the main game rooms and middle floors. Hazel and Bianca will check the outside gardens. Which leaves-"

"The ground levels to me," Nico finished.

Hazel looked uncertain, "are you sure you want to go alone?"

"What will it matter? I'll probably bump into Leo and Piper at some point. Plus everyone will split up eventually, we can cover more ground that way," he answered. The demigods nodded in agreement.

"Lastly, even if we haven't found anything" Thalia said glancing at Nico, "we all meet at the roulette tables at three a.m. Got it?"

An unison of yes replies followed.

"Good." She said, narrowing her electric blue eyes as she made her way through the front doors.

The others swiftly pursued. Once inside, the overwhelming shock of just how huge this place was sunk in. Movement in all directions, people coming and going, lights, screams, laughter, music on full volume. The entire scene just felt alive. Forming a circle, the group wished each other luck. The six others departed their ways to increase the range of the search for Percy. Leaving Nico standing alone.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a blonde women, who looked no more than her mid-twenty, appeared beside him. "Can I offer you a lotus flower, sir? It's on the house."

Nico snorted inwardly, they don't even trying to hide who they are. His mind kept flashing back to the memories of when Bianca and himself were trapped here.

Unfazed, he smiled back at the women, and took the one closest to him off the tray. "Thank you, that's very kind."

She smiled falsely sweet, and walked away. When he was sure no one was looking, Nico stuffed the flower into his hoodie pocket. Problem solved. He hoped the others were clever enough to do the same.

He continued forward, careful to avoid the casino's security and watchful eyes of the flower-giving waitresses. There was only one word he could use to describe the people around him - intoxicated. Each in their own little fantasy world, trapped and unmoved by the steady march of time. He sighed, at least they were having 'fun'.

Nico weaved through what seemed like endless rows of arcade, betting and video games, checking each face, and in turn their necks for Poseidon's pendant. Turning right past a few older arcade games, he noticed a green card on the floor. 'Someone must have dropped it' he thought, 'oh well, finders keepers.' He reached down, pretending to tie the lace on his sneakers, and picked up the card. Looking around to check no one was watching again, Nico covertly grabbed the lotus flower from his pocket, and moved both items into his rucksack.

Straightening back up, the son of Hades gazed around, with so many people, finding Percy would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. And then not knowing what a needle looked like. He cursed his father under his breath. Even without the lotus' effect, they could still be here for years.

He turned around to gain a better bearing, only to be faced with a pretty red-hair girl, wearing a short, tight-fitting turquoise dress.

"Can I offer you a flower, Sir? It's our signature dish." She asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

Nico smiled again, and took one from the tray she was carrying. The girl smiled back, before walking past him. All this faking being happy was doing his head in. Tightening his fingers into a fist, he squeezed the lotus flower in his hand into a clump of petals. Someone was going to suffer for forcing him to pretend to smile, preferable Poseidon for sticking his son in the most dangerously safe places for a demigod in America. Then leaving it up to them to rescue said son and protect him from those who were planning to misuse him for his powers. Sometimes he wondered if his dad and his uncle had actually thought there plan through. Probably not.

Spotting the roulette table, he dodged his way through the crowd to get closer. At the centre of the ground floor stood a huge, circular fountain with a giant gold plated lotus in the middle. Water pumped out from inside the flower, while colour changing lights married the artificial waterfall with cold blues, deep purples, bold pinks, and earthly greens.

If one of the betting machines on the opposite side of the fountain hadn't gone off at that moment; beeping hysterically before ringing out a prize, Nico doubted would have noticed a large shadow under the water. His spiked awareness, caused his attention to hone in on the sound and then the out of place contour.

Nico paced over, breaking free of the crowd. He stumbled to the edge of the fountain, decorated with blue sky tiles. His brow furrowed at the dark figure in the water and as realisation hit the son of Hades like lightning, his eyes widen comically with shock.

 **...**

 _'And another one bites the dust,'_ Thalia thought, as she crumpled what had to be the thirteenth lotus flower into her small duffle bag.

Each seemed to range in colour, from crimson and claret to deep pinks and rose. She inwardly cringed, partly unzipping her bag and lowering her gaze to its contents. Her short ebony hair fell over narrowing electric-blue eyes.

 _'Why couldn't they be black or blue, for Hades sake? Why fifty shades of pink?'_ She ranted to herself.

Re-zipping the bag and pulling it back over her shoulder, Thalia eyed the security. So far she had managed to carefully keep her distance. Thou to be honest, they weren't that difficult to spot. Their dark greenish-black suits and ear-pieces stuck out like a sore thumb against the colourful outfits of the casino's eternal residents.

Biting her lip, she allowed her vision to roam the top floor of casino. Mortals in every direction with glassy eyes, little sense of when and where they were. However, the most obvious aspect of the scene before her, was the uneasy, nervous and overall anxious looks on the security personal's faces. They had been restless patrolling the casino floors, searching each and every face.

Once or twice Thalia had made eye contact with one of them, but almost instantly looked away dreamily, pretending to became distracted but the next thing in her line of vision.

She smiled, their on-edge nature meant both good and bad news. Firstly, the Lotus Eaters somehow knew their territory had been infiltrated, which wasn't completely surprising; and secondly, if those monsters were acting like they were under threat, it would mean somewhere in this Hotel and Casino was Percy Jackson.

Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. Thalia jumped ready to bring down her attacker, but the snickering of a certain brother caused the huntresses to drop her guard.

"Easy, Thalia it's just me." Jason giggled, barely able to get the words out past the laughter.

She glanced at those around, smiling and laughing hysterically in their trance like states. " _Please_ tell me you haven't eaten one of those flowers, Jay." Hissed the daughter of Zeus as she gestured at her bag. " _Because_ , if-you-have," She whispered dangerously, "I will thump you into next week."

Jason sniggered again, still unable to string a coherent sentence together.

"You idiot," Thalia spoke lowly, keeping her voice loud enough so only Jason would hear. "What if the guards had noticed?"

"It's okay, calm down and relax, you'll draw more attention to yourself looking so tense." He teased.

Rolling her eyes, Thalia stepped forward so they were almost shoulder to shoulder, but facing opposite directions. "So, have you found anything?" She asked.

The son of Zeus turned to look away from her. "Na-huh, big sis. I've swept the three floors above and there's no sign of Poseidon's son. You?"

"Nothing," Thalia replied coldly.

He fidgeted in distress. "Perhaps he actually isn't here? What if Kronos has got to him first?"

The huntresses shook her head. "No, he is. Somewhere. Be clever, Jason. Have you noticed the fearful attitude of the casino personal? Even the waitresses are agitated. They know we're here, and they know we're after Percy," she explained.

"So, why haven't they caught us yet?"

Thalia smiled and looked directly at Jason. "The reason we aren't being chased down is purely due to the fact they don't know the faces of the son and daughter of Zeus."

Jason caught on with his sister's train of thought. "Meaning as long as we play along pretending, acting as if the lotus flowers have dulled our senses, keeping us prisoner, we will remain undetected."

"Yes, I just hope the others are good at acting." She thought. "Nico and Bianca will be fine, but if by chance they're recognised. They both may have to make a quick exist, and leave the search to us and the others."

"No worries, children of Hades can defend themselves, but it shouldn't come to that. Shall we continue down then, Thalia?" Jason smirked.

Even in this situation, the Roman's competitive streak was showing. He wanted to find Percy for all the right reasons; he had grown to care deeply for his fellow demigods and the idea of a new defenceless younger cousin only caused his motherly protective side shine through.

But mixed somewhere in with all his good intentions was the desire to find Percy before the others. And maybe when this was over, gloat to Olympus and back just how more amazing Romans at Camp Jupiter could be over the Greeks.

Thalia had to look away as she smiled, the daughter of Zeus knew her little brother all too well. Absently, she wondered about their totalling collection of flowers as Jason dumped the content of his pockets into her bag. Most likely reaching the late twenties in numbers, Thalia wondered if they would have any future use. At the beginning, the pair had split up on the fourth to the top floor, so Jason would search the roof, and work down to meet Thalia on fifth floor from the top. What seemed no more than fifteen minutes had turned into an easy two hours, according to her watch. Eleven P.M, she caught at a quick glance. Time really did seem to move at an accelerated rate.

Following the son of Zeus, she stole once last glance at the Lotus Eaters. Unlike Jason, she only hoped her friends were having better luck. Ducking behind a large crowd surrounding one of many dance floors, Thalia made her down to the next level.

 **...**

Nico crouched down next to the fountain's edge. He was, for lack of better term, parallaxed. Under the surface lay a young boy with raven black hair, that floated in the artificial currents, and innocent half-lidded sea-green eyes. The breath left Nico's body as he draw in every little detail. The boy wore a dark blue t-shirt, with a black silhouetted shoal of fish printed on the front, laced around his neck was a silver chain donned with a beautifully carved trident pendent. However, his unnatural milky-white skin contrasted with the vivid colour. Nico's face darkened as he noticed the littered cuts, tears and dried blood on the material. The damage was less noticeable on the boy's black jeans and sneakers.

He seemed on the verge of sleep, oblivious to the world around him. A slack, relaxed expression laced his handsome features. But he certainly wasn't twelve, no he looked much older at least fourteen by the son of Hades' judgements. Nico knew that look all too well, he was under the influence of the Lotus Eaters, just like everyone else here.

Nico reached into the water to grab the younger boy's shoulders. The effect was instantaneous. His lanky and slender body which had lain flat on base of fountain, contorted and his eyes snapped fully open. Water began to spiral anticlockwise around the fountain, ridding up the sides and tipped over the edges.

The sudden change in nature from docile to violent, almost caused Nico to flinch back. But this had already caused to much attention. He pulled the boy he knew to be Percy Jackson from the water, and dumped him in a boneless heap next to the fountain wall. Crouching down, the son of Hades surveyed the casino floor for security, the water had calmed since it's loss of contact with the demigod. The crowds continued on as if nothing had happened. After, slowing his breathing, Nico released how Percy hadn't moved an inch. He lay on the floor soaked, where he'd been left. This wasn't good. Nico knew a son of Poseidon should be a _little_ more responsive. One of their inherited abilities kept them dry. Definitely not good.

Careful of the half healing lacerations on Percy's skin, that looked a few days old, Nico moved the younger boy's body to lean against the wall of the fountain. He frowned because Poseidon never mentioned his son had been injured. Perhaps that had all been an act, just a pretence? Many he didn't care enough to let the poor boy actually heal before dumping here like luggage. It seemed strange thou, Poseidon had sounded so sincere.

"Percy?" Nico asked gently, kneeling next to his cousin, placing a hand lightly on his forehead. Percy's flushed face radiated heat, and did nothing to show he acknowledged Nico's presence.

Unfocused sea-green eyes blink slowly before roaming without purpose over the surrounding casino, finding nothing of interest.

"Percy? Can you look at me?" Nico cupped his hand against Percy cheeks, turns his head so he's at least facing the correct direction.

Nico sighs, he noticed how blown up and wide his pupil's have become. They show only the trims of sea green unlike before. It takes more than just lotus flowers to have this effect on a demigod. They'd drugged the son of Poseidon with something very powerful. Which only leaves the son of Hades with an unsettling thought - _they've known he was here._

After a few seconds, the boy shifted and moaned, hazily breaking from his stupor. Nico felt a fleeting moment of hope in his chest, he gripped one hand on Percy's shoulder to steady him as he swayed and the other hand still lingered at his cheek.

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

He waited for the inevitable, the shock of a complete stranger knowing your name. But it never came.

"Oh, I think so... Hi," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Nico stomach plummeted like a falling stone. _What kind of reply was that?_

"No, that's not good enough! I need confirmation, are you or are you not Perseus Jackson?"

"I'm Percy. Just Percy." He giggled. "That's all I remember, if there was anything else important I wouldn't have forgotten."

Nico's frown deepened, "Please tell me you know at least little of the Greek Gods? Of Poseidon?"

A bewildered expression fleets across Percy face, before he's all blank features and innocent eyes. "Have we played any games together? I'm not sure when I got here, I don't remember that either. But I don't think I've been here very long." He smiled again.

The blood drained from Nico's face, he was right this inability to follow the conversation couldn't just be the lotus flowers. But he didn't have time, the disturbance Percy's untamed powers had caused hadn't gone unnoticed. Just over the line of the crowd, four security personal roamed over the casino floor, looking for the source.

Nico's eyes locked onto the threat and stood up, he needed to move Percy somewhere safer until he could meet up with the others. But first things first, he had to get Percy into some dry cloths.

"Hey, Percy." The son of Poseidon looked up at the older boy innocently. "Do you want to play some games with me?"

He smiled, the water dripping from his black hair onto his face didn't seem to bother him.

"Come on," Nico urged, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to his feet. He noticed the dazed expression on Percy face, at the sudden change of perspective. He swayed on the spot and probably would have fallen if it wasn't for Nico's support.

The water had congregated in a perfect circular puddle on the floor as if trying to protect him. Nico wondered whether it was Percy's will or the water herself in control.

Once the son of Poseidon seemed more stable, Nico tugged his arm forward encouragingly, as you would a child. Remnants of the water seemed to follow, crawling along the floor. Trusting eyes somewhere between blue and green implored into hazel brown. Nico blushed at the picture, Percy was a good two or three inches shorter than him, dripping wet and looking like a lost puppy.

"This way" he said, pulling the young sea prince through the crowd. He ducked behind a few drunken and overly confidant dancers, having to force Percy to walk. Narrowly missing the security guards by a few seconds, who seemed less than amused that someone had tried to expand the casino's fountain.

 **...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lotus Flowers**

 **Chapter 3 - Promises**

Summary: AU - When Poseidon hears the seas cry, he rushes to his eleven year old son's aid but some things even Gods can't fix. He leaves Percy at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, in the hopes of protecting him from the world. But when a new prophecy comes to light, things have to change. Whether it's for the better or worse, only time will tell.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. Special thanks to **redarrowissupercool** , **Lilly Cheyenne** , **Guest** , **SpiritAni** , **tigerguy1610** , **Notloggedin** , **the open minded** , and **bimbomb** for all your reviews. Your support keeps me inspired! x

Warnings: Swearing and gore.

 **...**

The Ghost King guided the Sea prince to a more secluded section of the casino. He pulled them between the backs of a few large arcade games, hidden from the prying eyes of onlookers, casino security, and waitresses.

"Percy." Nico said softly, gentle turning the younger boy's face to look at him. However, his distant expression caused Nico to sigh heavy-heatedly.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, the son of Hades lifted his hand and pushed the strands of hair on Percy's forehead aside. His eyes widen in shock. Just resting under his hairline was a deep gash, the bleeding had stopped leaving a half-healed scab on the wound. Nico cringed, that had to be painful. There were still dark purple and blue bruises scattered around the cut. But Percy seemed so out of it, that he wasn't concerned.

"You're soaking, Percy. We need to change your clothes, or you'll catch a cold."

He'd worry about Percy's injuries later. Leo had all the medical supplies, which in hindsight probably hadn't been the best idea. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the blue t-shirt. He pushed the Sea prince to his knees, not surprised by his obedience. Kneeling opposite each other, Nico pulled the t-shirt over Percy's head and held his breath at the sight.

Littering his abdomen were a selection of swallow and deep cuts. The most serious looking was across his mid-section. For whatever concerning reason, the water hadn't helped heal them. Nico was almost positive that he would need a few switches to recover fully.

Percy definitely looked underweight, his ribs and collar bone showed prominently, sticking out unnaturally from under his skin. Careful not to agitate his injuries, Nico shifted Percy's body to look at his back. The damage was similar, a deep cut ran along his left shoulder blade down his spine.

Nico frowned, on his lower back a strange symbol had been burnt on his skin. The burn was still red and sore. Which either meant the brand was recent, or the un-ageing effect of the casino had left the injury unchanged. Both didn't mean anything good. Once they met with others, Nico would ask if any of them recognised it.

A hot heavy feeling bubbled down his throat because - _'Why in Hades hadn't the water healed him?'_

Without further hesitation Nico pulled the fresh, long-sleeved dark shirt from his bag and helped a compliant Percy button up the middle. He slipped off his wet sneakers and socks, then trousers. Nico blushed furiously although Percy still seemed quite oblivious. Unfortunately, he didn't have a spare change of pants. He'd have to leave them on. Quickly, he grabbed his black jeans from the bag and unfolded them. He was taller than Percy, so they would be a bit of a lengthy fit, but at least they were dry. Slipping them on the sea prince, he them helped put the sneakers back on. Discarding the soaks in his bag.

"Better?" Nico joked, still flustered, and knowing he probably wouldn't receive a reply. His cousin looked cute in all black.

Percy looked at his arm in awe, shocked and not entirely comprehending the situation. Ringing out the old wet clothes, Nico absently watched as the water dropped on the carpet, then stuffed them into his bag as well. He helped Percy to his feet, and partly lent out from behind the arcade games to scout the area. When the son of Hades was sure no one was looking, he pulled Percy out with him.

And as if the damn monsters could sense their presence, a waitress appeared holding a tray with an assortment of different shades of pink lotus flowers.

"May I offer you a flower?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nico said hastily, grabbing one and reluctantly watching as Percy absentmindedly did the same.

He flashed the waitress a smile, before marching away with Percy in tow. As soon as the pair walked round the corner of the arcade maze, Nico snatched the already partly bitten flower from Percy's hand. A confused, bewildered look laced the son of Poseidon's face.

"I don't what you to eat any of these from now on," he ordered, looking directly in Percy's eyes. "Do you understand me?"

The Sea prince looked between the flower and Nico, with a longing in his eyes. Finally, he relented and nodded slowly. Though the son of Hades could tell Percy had no real understanding of why this was being asked of him, he was still grateful his cousin hadn't kicked up any fuss. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention. Nico stuffed both flowers into his bag. Taking Percy's hand, they weaved through the crowd.

After a good ten, maybe twenty minutes of trying to evade the Lotus Hotel's waitresses and security. Dodging every turn and circling back when their path was blocked by those monsters, Nico had just about enough.

"Would- would you like to go swimming?" Came a timid voice from behind.

Nico abruptly stopped, whirled round and looked at the son of Poseidon. "What?!"

Percy shyly looked at him and formed a lucid sentence."I- I can feel it, like the water is a part of me. That's, that's why I was back there."

Biting his bottom lip Nico wondering, _'Of course, even if his memories are scrambled, the sea would still call out to protect for him.'_

"I'm sorry, I don't mix well with water." Confessed the Ghost King. "And there's somewhere we've got to be."

"We...?" The younger boy questioned distractedly.

A smile tugged at Nico's lips. They might not be out of the woods yet, but at least he had located his wayward cousin.

"Your father is eager to meet you."

A frown skittered across Percy's face, "...father?"

"It's okay, once we leave I'll be able to explain everything. But it's not safe here."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry, I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Begged the son of Hades.

Percy frowned and Nico could tell he was really trying to figure out this new development meant.

"Take my hand." Nico encouraged, and warmth relief flooded his chest as the younger boy slowly reached out and their fingers entwined. "Good, let's continue looking for the others."

" **Found you!** "

Nico jumped, turning forward again to see a man dressed in a black tuxedo, standing but a good few feet taller than him. Most worrying of all, his fingers were tightly grasping Percy's left shoulder. The son of Hades heart slammed against his ribcage. _This was it_ \- fight or flight. More preferable flight. Nico righted his hold on the son of Poseidon's hand. "Percy," the man continued as of scolding a toddler. "I've told you it's not safe on the casino floor. Come back to your suite, we can protect you there."

"I'm leaving." Percy stated naively. And behind Nico completely tensed.

The man's face fell slightly as he swallowed and glanced at the son of Hades. "I don't think so." He said a moment later, regaining his composure, before laughing lightly and smiling as falsely as the waitresses. Nico didn't miss how his grip on Percy tightened considerably.

"What he means, Mister. Is that we were just leaving to play some arcade games on another floor." The Ghost King explained with the best pretence of childish enthusiasm he could muster. Tugging Percy from the man's hold, Nico moved protectively in front of his cousin.

The man's gaze narrowed as he looked the older boy up and down. "Oh, really?"

Nico turned back to Percy for support, but the boy was captivated by the flashing lights decorating the ceiling. The son of Hades laughed nervously as he met the man's eyes.

"Do I know you?" Asked the Lotus Eater.

"Probably not, it's my first time here." Nico brushed off, lying through his teeth.

"Sir, it's everyone's first time here." The man smiled again. "If you'd like instead, and I _must_ insist, you may accompany Mr. Jackson to his room."

 _Was there really even a choice?_ Nico breathed. This sort of thing seemed to be happening on a regular basis. Being forced into promises and doing things. But he'd come all this way, there wasn't even the slightest possibility he'd let Percy out of his sight. The son of Hades smiled deceptively. "Sure, sounds cool."

The man turned and beckoned them both to followed. Nico debated running, but a quick glance to his surroundings warned the Ghost King that during their conversation at least eight security personal had gathered nearby. All eyes on the pair of demigods. Cursing softly, Nico didn't fail to notice how Percy willingly moved forward to comply. Although, still confidently holding Nico's hand.

"This way." The monster said, leading the two through crowds of people to a closed off _guarded_ staircase towards the back of the floor.

Each step was covered with pristine velvet-green carpet while the banisters were beautiful craved and silver plated. "The rooms up here are for our more permanent VIP guests." He explained whilst Nico nodded his head pretending to show interest. Truth is, he knew the Lotus Hotel all too well. Bianca and he had walked these stairs more times than he could care to remember. Reaching the top, they took two lefts and followed endless corridors. Nico started to realise he hadn't been to this section of the Hotel in all his years stay. His room had been to the right. The walk felt like miles, and the son of Hades was surprised Percy managed to find his way to the casino floors in the first place. He watched the carpet fade from green to blue then darker.

"I have Mr. Jackson's keycard here." The man said sliding a green credit-card from his pocket, it had a gold lotus flower engraved on both sides. The numbers 2824 matched the silver ones painted on the sleek black doors. "He has a habit of losing it and wandering off, our guests safety throughout their stay is our top priority, Mr...?" He asked looking to Nico.

"Green." The son of Hades coughed, inspired by the keycard in the man's hand.

"Very well, Mr. Green." The man continued, pressing the piece of plastic into the lock. "I would much appreciate if you would keep an eye on Mr. Jackson for a few hours. That is... until we come to collect him?"

"Sure," Nico answered. "But I don't see why we couldn't remain downstairs." He peered down the corridor to see four security personnel standing towards the other end. _Just brilliant._

The man stopped and regarded the teenage boy before him. "Mr. Jackson is a very important guest here at the Hotel," he replied shortly. "And the son of a powerful man. There are those who have entered the casino tonight, with the objective to target him. Our security are searching for the culprits, but till such a time they are caught, I cannot permit him to be wandering around the casino floors unsupervised." He pushed the door open fully, resting his hand on Nico's back to guide the son of Hades inside. "I truly cannot thank you enough, Mr. Jackson is a little absentminded."

Nico did everything to hide his scowl at that remark. _'Yeah,'_ he thought _'no wonder he's not completely there, you've drugged him up with more than just those flowers.'_

"I'll have someone come by with some food and drink, any preferences?" He added keeping his eyes focused on Percy who had stumbled further into the completely darken room, and paid neither of them any attention.

"Not really." Nico sighed, really wanting nothing more than to shut the door on the man's, _no Lotus monster's_ , face.

"As you wish, I'll order some pizza and, eerrm, _blue foods_. They've been a favourite of Mr. Jackson's. But if you change your mind just call room service."

The son of Hades muttered a thanks as he began to close the door. Suddenly, the man's hand slammed into the wooden frame, preventing it from shutting.

"One last thing, how do you feel?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

This question had only one answer. One response that could keep him alive and the Lotus Eaters believing he was under their influence.

" _Fantastic_." Nico breathed.

"Excellent. I'll see you when my colleges arrive to pick up Mr. Jackson." The monster smiled before backing away and bowing slightly. "Good evening, Mr. Green."

"You too." Nico stuttered, not quite sure how he'd gotten away with this act so far. Finally, he managed to shut the door and attach the two interior locks to their respective hooks. Taking a deep breath, Nico sunk to the floor. His body shaking and heart erratic from the misuse. All the adrenaline pumping through his body was quickly leaching away. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a second. Thanking the Gods he'd made it in one piece.

The son of Hades' little moment of bliss was shattered as a blinding light cut through his eyelids. A harsh leap from the utter darkness before. His eyes snapped open, falling in and out of focus as he centred on the younger boy leaning over him with an innocent smile and entrancing eyes. Nico blushed again, feeling the heat surge at his cheeks. Dammit, whatever his mind was thinking, this certainty was not the time.

Pulling himself to his feet, the Ghost King got his first look at a room that put the title _'suite'_ to insult. Lavished and high end furniture crowded the floor, easily able to fit the dinning pavilion inside three times over.

When the son of Poseidon began sway, he reached out to steady the younger boy on his feet.

"Percy, do you feel tired?"

The dark-haired boy looked up into hazel eyes and frowned. "I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Right, okay. Do you want to lay down for a bit anyway?" Nico asked hopeful.

The younger boy nodded, tipping himself off balance and crashing backwards into an oak table. Nico was by his side in second, hauling one arm over his shoulder to support Percy's weight.

"Okay, okay, okay let's think about this. It's eleven." Nico said to himself, watching the clock on the wall. "So I don't have to meet the others for another four hours. And those guys aren't coming back for a while. You're definitely not going anywhere fast, huh?"

Spotting a decent looking sofa, Nico practically dragged the son of Poseidon over and laid him across the seats. Percy's eyes were closed before his head has even touched the cushions.

A knock resided at the door and instantly the son of Hades was on edge. Walking over, he peered through the spy hole and sighed in relief seeing a young waiter carrying a tray of food. Sure, he'd chuck it all in the bin, but at least he wasn't carrying any weapons. Opening the door, Nico took the food without complaint. The man seemed surprised to see him and looked round the Ghost King to see Percy out cold on the sofa.

"Sir, the blue one is for Mr. Jackson. If he doesn't drink it the manager will have my head." He joked in a half-serious tone, "usually I'd wait till for him to finish it before I leave, but I've got a million other things to do and if he's asleep..."

"No problem," Nico assured him falsely. "I'll see he drinks it."

"Thanks mate, you're a life saver." He smiled before nodding politely and walking away.

Nico closed the door and ditched the food on the table. The glass of blue liquid had him thinking. _'So'_ he mused in disgust, _'this is the stuff they're dosing you up with.'_ The drink had a sickly sweet scent that irritated his nose. Definitely suspicious. Nico made his way to the bathroom and poured the liquid down the sink. No doubt the casino security is now watching to make sure Percy doesn't leave the room till them come to collect him. Slowly Nico lowers the glass on the side, formulating a plan in his head. Digging his hand into his pocket, Nico pulls out his 1980s vintage flip phone.

Dialling the third of his only three contacts, Nico lifted the machine to his face and waited as it buzzed in his ear.

"Hey Jason, it's Nico. Listen I've found Percy but I'm in a bit of a situation... Right ...

Okay, I'm up in the hotel section but the staff know he's a son of Poseidon, I can tell. They've been drugging him with some heavy stuff... Yeah, I know not ideal...

... Right ... Is Thalia with you? ... Can I speak to her? ... No wait-Jason I- ... Jason I don't like her better... Would you- Jason...

Just, just... Alright! Just pass her the bloody phone!.. ... ... ...Hey, Thalia... Yeah, so your brother is an idiot."

Nico sighed flexing his left hand against the sink.

"I have Jackson, but he's out for the count. Round up the others and get out. I'm gonna shadow travel us both to the Coral Hotel, meet us there." He nodded in reflex at her confirmation, watching how silly his reflection looked in the mirror.

 _"Just be careful, Nico. Something else is going on here."_ Thalia warned. _"See you in an hour, if not, we'll be coming back in to get you."_

Walking out of the bathroom, Nico breathes a sigh of relief seeing his cousin still lying on the sofa. "Okay, Thalia... Oh and tell Jason to stop complaining. I can hear him down the line." He finished and ended the call. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, the son of Hades sat on the coffee table.

Nico watched the digital clock move a solid half an hour before Percy even stirred. A mumbled groan had Nico flick his vision to the son of Poseidon's face. His features contorted as he twisted his head to the side.

"You okay?" Nico asked in concern.

"My head hurts." Percy complained half-asleep.

To be honest, Nico almost jumped at the immediate, coherent response. Looking away briefly to the door as the Ghost King turned back to meet glassy ocean eyes.

"Who are you?"

The words were slurred and heavily thought over, but Nico understood Percy was already being to metabolise whatever was floating in his system.

"I'm Nico, we met last night. Well, actually just a couple of hours ago."

"I don't... I don't remember anything, I-" Percy was cut off, as he fell trying to stand up.

Nico stepped forward and caught Percy in his arms. For a moment, the son of Hades tensed as he held up all of the other boy's weight. He carefully set his cousin back down to sit on the sofa. Nico considered moving beside Percy but hesitated. The son of Poseidon saw him only as a random stranger.

When Percy seemed to gain awareness of his surroundings, Nico tried again. "I get this may be difficult to understand, but we have to leave."

"What? The room? Sure, we can go downstairs and then you can explain what exactly happened." The younger boy drawled in a sarcastic tone.

"Not in the hotel." The son of Hades explained.

" _Excuse me?_ "

But before Nico had a chance to reply, a knock sounded at the door. Too late. Percy had already stood and moved away from him to the door.

"What are you doing?" Nico hissed.

"Opening the door? What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted. "They're here now and I've missed my chance to go swimming."

"Stop, don't." The older boy held up his hands, but his face dropped as Percy just ignored him and unsteadiy made his way to the door.

Nico bit his lip and took a chance. Running full pelt at the son of Poseidon, he knocked them both to the floor and into the growing shadows. Percy yelled out in shock and tried to struggle away. Just as the blackness consumed his vision, Nico watched as the door was broken down by two large lotus eaters. Angry, dangerous expressions laced their features and the son of Hades just hoped this was the last time he ever had to deal with them.

 **...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
